


All Fun and Games

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still couldn't believe she agreed to this.  </p><p>Caitlin squirmed and crossed her legs, wearing her new dress, while she glared at Cisco, who looked to all the world just checking his phone for messages.  But she knew better, oh she knew.  It was all in that smirk of his and the phone screen that reflected off his glasses.  Damn his glasses, his phone and this game she agreed to on a whim….</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a random thought about Killervibe that exploded into 2000+ word monster of smut. Hope you guys enjoy!

She still couldn't believe she agreed to this.

Caitlin squirmed and crossed her legs, wearing her new dress, while she glared at Cisco, who looked to all the world just checking his phone for messages. But she knew better, oh she knew. It was all in that smirk of his and the phone screen that reflected off his glasses. Damn his glasses, his phone and this game she agreed to on a whim….

 

**_Two days ago…_ **

 

“Hey, Caitlin. What’s this?” Cisco asked as he picked up a large velvet-covered box.

Cisco and Caitlin were cleaning up from Caitlin’s girls-only birthday party. Despite having a double date birthday party with Barry and Iris, Cisco insisted she have a girls-only birthday, as he put it, ‘You need more female friends.’

Iris, of course, jumped on this suggestion during the birthday dinner and went into high gear, inviting Linda Park and others from her job at the paper. Although Caitlin was at first irritated, she had to admit, it was fun hanging out with other women. Unfortunately, there weren't a lot of female colleagues in her field and the few friends she did make were either in Midway, Fawcett or Opal City. Felicity, however, did make it and they proceeded to talk science until Iris cleared her throat and announced it was time for presents. After the usual presents (earrings, blu-rays and from Iris,a beautiful 1930’s-style dress) were passed out, Iris clapped her hands.

“One last present!” she exclaimed as she walked over to the present table, pulled out a box wrapped in sleek, black wrapping paper and handed to Caitlin.

“What’s this?” Caitlin asked, shaking the box.

“Let’s just say it’s a present that you and Cisco can both use,” said Felicity before she took a pull from her beer.

Caitlin threw her a skeptical look as she started unwrapping her present. She opened the box to reveal a c-shaped object coated in smooth silicone and a remote control.

“Is this what I think it is?” Caitlin inquired, examining the object.

“If you’re thinking that it’s a remote-control couples vibrator that you use, you’d be correct,” said Felicity.

Caitlin quickly put it back in the box and shut it close. “Why on Earth would you give me something like this?” she hissed.  
“Well...Oliver and I have use it. Well, not this specific one that you’re holding, clearly a different one. Anyway, it’s really great for both partners or for going solo and with Iris always bragging about Barry’s ‘special skills’, I thought you could use this. Not to say you and Cisco don’t have a good sex life...I should shut up now.”

Caitlin, used to Felicity’s babbling, opened the box again, her mind working. Linda smirked, “I think what Felicity is saying is it couldn't hurt to have some fun with this present. Not all of us have ‘gifted’ partners. Besides, judging from your face, your genius brain is already coming up ways to have fun with it.” Caitlin blushed, but didn't deny it.

“Well!” Iris said, “Let’s get to the cake. I’m starving and no offense, would rather eat than talk about y’all sex lives.” Everyone agreed and headed toward the kitchen to grab a slice, present forgotten by all.

***********

 

“Caitlin? Catilin? Caitlin!” Caitlin snapped out of her reverie when Cisco waved his hand in front of her face in an attempt to get her attention.

“What were you asking about?” Caitlin asked, ignoring his question about the present.

“This?,” said Cisco, shaking the box.

“Oh, it’s just a gag gift from Felicity. Don’t even worry about it. As a matter of fact, give it me, I’ll get rid of it,” she said, reaching for it. “

Now, now, hold on,” said Cisco, holding the gift away from her, “Now, I have to know what it is.”

“No, don’t open it!” Cisco opened the box to reveal the infamous vibrator.

“Damn it! I told you not to open it,” Caitlin actually pouted as she tried to snatch it away.

Cisco stepped away from her and inspected the item. “Why are you freaking out, Cait? It’s just a couples vibrator,” Cisco said.

Caitlin threw him a perplexed look, “How do you what that is?”

“I had a female friend who works at the sex shop on the corner of Twenty-third and Park.”

Caitlin’s pout intensified, “I thought I was your female friend,” she said.

“You are, novia,” he said, pulling her into his arms, “But, I’m dating you. Just as you’re platonic friends with Barry, I have platonic female friends.”  
“Okay,” she consented, “But, seriously, how did you know what that...thing is?”

“Nattie showed one to me when I stopped her shop for condoms.” Caitlin smacked his chest. “What? She gives me discounts!” he said, throwing his arms out.

“Well...what did you think of it?” she said, fiddling with his Star Wars shirt.

“Honestly, I was intrigued,” he said, “But I would never suggest it if I thought you were uncomfortable with.”

Caitlin continued to fidget with his shirt, her mind racing. She looked him in the eye and said, “Maybe...I’m not as uncomfortable about it as you think.”

 

_**Present Day…..** _

 

Which brings us to the present. Caitlin had the couples vibrator, which was connected remotely to an app on Cisco’s smartphone, inside her and Cisco was now in the process of teasing her mercilessly at her favorite French cafe. He kept amping up the vibrations every time their server came by their table, which was often. It didn’t help that he was wearing his glasses, which he knew turned her on because he was showcasing, in a subtle way, his intelligence to the world.

Right now, Cisco had the vibrator at a low, steady hum. Of course, as soon as their server comes to talk to them, he’ll turn it up. He was hoping she’d break, scream uncle. That was getting tempting to do, she was so turned on, so ready. It was only through sheer force of will she was able to last til dessert arrived. Cisco, being clever, had ordered a chocolate souffle with strawberry sauce at the beginning of dinner for them to share, knowing it was her favorite dessert and would bring back memories of the last time they had chocolate together. Caitlin gulped as those sensual memories washed over, making her that much more sensitive to the vibrations. As if Cisco could sense where her mind drifted, he cut a piece of the souffle with his fork and offered it to her. Feeling rebellious, Caitlin leaned over the table,eyes on Cisco, and closed her mouth over the fork, teeth scraping over the fork as she pulled away. She moaned as the taste of fluffy chocolate exploded on her tongue. Cisco swallowed as her moans hit his ears, making Caitlin smile as his control seemed to have started to slip. He cut another piece and offered it to her. As Caitlin ate that piece, smirking over her small victory, she jumped as Cisco had turned up the vibrations. She barely suppressed her gasps as he changed the pattern of vibrations every he fed her a piece of the sinful dessert.

‘This is going too far’, she thought, biting her bottom lip.  They had to get to her place before she embarrassed herself and she won’t be able to come back to La Josephine’s.

“I give,” she said breathlessly.

“What?” said Cisco, scraping the last bit of the souffle with his fork.  
“I give,” she repeated, frowning “I know you heard me.”  
“Oh, I did,” he said after eating the last piece, “Why don’t we call for the check and get out of here before you cause a scene and we can’t come back?”

After Cisco paid the check and left a generous tip, they headed toward Caitlin’s small hybrid car. Caitlin handed Cisco the keys and told him to drive back her place as she was too addled by their game. As Cisco drove them to her apartment, he turned the vibrator to a low hum. Caitlin closed her eyes and rode the vibrations, writhing and finally moaning aloud. She opened her eyes went the car had pulled into her parking garage and saw Cisco’s hands had the steering wheel in a white-knuckled death grip.

“Ready to go upstairs?” she asked.

Cisco cursed in Spanish, got out the car, ripped open the passenger door and grabbed Caitlin’s hand. Barely having the presence of mind to grab her purse and lock the car doors, she let Cisco pull her upstairs to her apartment. As soon as they stepped through the threshold of her apartment and closed the door, Caitlin found herself with her back on the front door and Cisco’s mouth devouring her’s.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all evening,” he whispered in her ear, pausing to bite her ear.

The small bit of pain reached to her already sensitive clit causing her moan. She reached down to grip Cisco through his pants.

“That’s not the only thing you’ve been waiting to do,” she whispered back.

Cisco moaned, palming her breast with one hand and pulling her leg around his waist the other hand. He kissed her neck while whispering endearments to her in Spanish.

“Bed,” Caitlin whispered, “I need you fuck me. Now.”

Cisco nodded, grabbing her hand and running to her bedroom. When they arrived, Cisco and Caitlin began devour each other again. Cisco sat her on the bed, reached under her skirt and slipped off her underwear. Air touched Caitlin’s mound, causing her to shudder. A crooked grin graced Cisco’s face as he reached into his pocket pulled out his phone.

“Hey, I said I give,” Caitlin murmured.

“But you didn’t say the safe word, preciosa,” he said, turning the vibrator to it’s highest setting before replacing it in his blazer pocket.

Caitlin gasped, gripping her sheets tightly, the intense pleasure causing her legs to spasm and her shoes to fall off as she watched him undress. Before she knew it, she felt his hands grab her hips, turn her over on her stomach and lift the skirt of her dress. “Condom?” she asked, feeling him against her. “Right here,” he said, showing her the condom wrapper.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she asked, wiggling her ass, “Fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” she heard him say before feeling Cisco push inside her.

Caitlin gasped, closing her eyes, feeling full, almost too full, thanks to the vibrator and Cisco being inside her. She bit her bottom lip, waiting on Cisco to move. When he didn’t, she turned her head and asked, “Why aren’t you moving?”

“Sorry, just feeling the vibrations, babe,” he said.

“That’s all well and good, but I need you to move before I lose it,” she whimpered.

“With pleasure,” he said, as he started thrusting inside her. The rhythm was slow, tortuously slow at first, but soon escalated to hard and fast. All too soon, when Cisco licked her ear, bit it and pulled her hair, the pain and the vibrations, it all became too much. Caitlin screamed and had the most powerful orgasm she could remember. Cisco kept fucking her through it, but soon followed her into bliss, yelling his own climax. Cisco slipped out her and told her he was going to the bathroom and he’d be right back. Caitlin could only nod, feeling in the crude words of Felicity, come-stupid. She soon heard him return. He gently picked her up, undressed her, and placed her on the bed. He wiped her down with the warm washcloth he brought him and carefully pulled out the couples vibrator of her, placing it on the nightstand. He found the fleece blanket at her foot of the bed, covered them both in it and faced her. Caitlin found herself smiling at her boyfriend.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she said.

They both busted out laughing, breaking the tension.

“I can’t believe we did that!” Caitlin giggled.

Cisco smiled, “I can’t believe that that server didn’t give us the fish-eye.”

Caitlin then spooned him and Cisco whispered in her ear, “Are you okay, really?”

“I’m fine, really,” Caitlin replied, “As matter of fact, that was one of best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

“Me, too, now that I think about,” Cisco realized.

She started to rub his one of his arms, which was wrapped around her. “As a matter of fact,” she said, “There’s a Women of STEM dinner in a couple of weeks. Would you be up for playing again, then?”

Cisco chuckled, kissing her neck and lightly massaging her right breast, “Anything for you, mi reina.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, here's Caitlin's dress: http://www.unique-vintage.com/stop-staring-1940s-style-navy-ivory-railene-dress.html


End file.
